


My Angel

by killerweasel



Series: Rest & Recovery [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: What Crowley said is kinda freaking Beelzebub out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Rest & Recovery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	My Angel

Title: My Angel  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 350  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: What Crowley said is kinda freaking Beelzebub out.

"You've been sitting there with a weird expression on your face for almost twenty minutes. What's wrong?" Gabriel's fingers brush over Beelzebub's shoulder. A tiny smile crosses his lips when she leans back against him.

"Crowley zzzaid you're 'my angel'." She feels Gabriel go still behind her. She can't even hear him breathing anymore. "Are you?"

Silence grows until it feels like a third person in the room. When Gabriel does speak, his voice is so soft Beelzebub has to strain her ears to hear him. "Do you want me to be? It's okay if you don't. We can still do what we've been doing. Nothing has to change."

"I don't know."

It's been drilled into her head since the Fall: Demons can't love. Demons can't have compassion. Demons deserve ever horrible thing that happens to them. Demons are lower than angels. Demons and angels can only be enemies. Demons are vile and disgusting creatures.

But... Beelzebub knows for a fact Crowley loves Aziraphale. She can feel it coming out of them both when they look at each other. As Crowley pointed out, demons can feel compassion because she could have left Gabriel to rot in the depths of Hell. A coil of fear forms in her stomach, threatening to consume her from the inside out. She doesn't like it.

"Beelz? I know you don't need to breathe any more than I do, but you're starting to freak me out." Gabriel's wings suddenly envelop them both, pressing her closer to his body. "Whatever you want to do, I'm fine with it. We're not in Heaven or Hell. The rules no longer apply to either of us."

"Fuck the rules." She brings his hand up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles. "I don't know what I want, not yet, but you are _my_ angel."

"You're my Prince." He leans in, nuzzling the spot just below her ear which always makes her shiver in the most delicious way. "That thing you did the other day, where you were kissing and touching all my new scars, could you do that again?"

"Of course."


End file.
